1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for slowly closing at least one toilet bowl covering member such as a toilet seat and a toilet lid.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional toilet bowl is provided with a toilet seat on which a user is seated. Typically, a toilet lid overlies on the toilet seat. The toilet seat and the toilet lid are both rotatably mounted to the toilet bowl by means of a pivot connection. If the user releases his hand from the toilet seat or the toilet lid in its vertical or open position, it is rapidly moved to its closed position under the influence of gravity. Contact of the toilet seat with the toilet bowl or contact of the toilet lid with the toilet seat causes substantial noise, and the user may feel uncomfortableness due thereto. Also, such contact may cause damage to the toilet components. In order to solve such problems, there was provided a damper mechanism designed to slowly close a toilet seat or a toilet lid, such as shown in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. Sho 62-261727. The prior art damper mechanisms are, however, complicated in structure, expensive to manufacture, and often subject to mechanical trouble.